A Long Lost Relationship A Rin x Obito Fanfiction
by Lil-Kouhai
Summary: This is my first fanfiction ever, (Yay finally!) I need to get feed back to better myself for my next fanfiction. Hopefully you all will enjoy it! After the fight with Kaguya, Obito had finally come to his inner state of spirituality and has come face to face with his childhood love, Rin what could possibly go on next?


Obito had woken up in some strange blank snow white plain, he had rubbed his eyes realizing he was in his younger body.

A warm soft hand had touched his neck, it was like 1000 fluffy teddy bears had piled on top of him in an instant.

He had looked behind slightly startled to see a soft and considerate face, the short luscious brown hair and them beautiful brown eyes... It was Rin...

Obito had stared back, slightly dazed at having seen Rin once again.

"Obito-kun" Rin spoke out in a feather light voice which ran through Obito's body like the pleasure of eating one of your favorite foods.

"R-Rin?" Obito had replied, stuttering slightly clearly having been in shock by the whole experience.

"You are safe now... We are together now." Rin had said, smiling towards Obito. That same special smile he had remembered.

"But Rin, we're-"

Before obito could continue, Rin had locked her smooth mellow lips against obito's. He felt a strange force surge through his body in delight as the kiss lingered on for quite some time.

From that, the kiss had progressed into a passionate make-out, like a scene you would find in Jiraiya's sappy Make-out paradise novel series.

Rin had pulled away, Obito's face was a shade of a sublime red, Obito had coughed slightly before saying with a stuttered voice

"R-Rin, c-can we.. D-Do it a-again?"

"Heh" Rin has replied slyly having smirked lustfully

Obito had been pushed to the floor, Rin having pressed her lips against obito's soft spot on his neck, having nibbled on it fervidly.

Obito mewled softly in delight, the feeling in his body. It was pure. Truly a divine feeling.

Rin had pushed away before pulling away his goggles from his head, along with his jacket and his shirt which layed under.

Obito had stared into her lascivious devilish eyes, her personality was so different when she was like this...

Rin had slowly pushed away her top having reveled her bra, as she carefully caressed Obito's chest which made him shiver with contentment.

Progressing on into their desirous moment, they had both been in their underwear by now.

Rin wanted to take it another step further knowing by now Obito was aroused by the teaser of what was to come next.

Rin had pulled away the boxers from Obito's waistline having pulled them down towards his ankles.

"R-Rin what.. Are you doing-" Obito had mewled out in a quiet lewd voice.

"Just trust me... Obito-kun" Rin replied as she slid off her own pants as well.

Obito had gasped slightly as Rin's silken hands had grasped his hips.

"Don't worry, I promise I won't hurt you" Rin had whispered bending down over his body towards his ear

"R-Rin... P-Please" Obito has managed to spit out from a quiet whisper.

Rin having unhooked her bra, leaving it to obito to fondle with her breats, which he had done. Groping them to make Rin cry out with pleasure.

From then on the intimacy had started as Rin had pushed Obito inside her, Rin's meaningful groaning would have been muffled against Obito's neck as they would have started slow but enough to make her moan even more.

"R-Rin, PLEA-" Obito having been interrupted as he would have Mewled out quite loudly at the whole experience

Rin having grinned as she would have kissed him intimately whilst grinding against his hips whilst he would have continued to explore her chest area.

The two would have been moaning quite loudly by now before Obito having clasped onto Rin's back quite tightly.

"R-RIN, S-SLOW DOWN..P-PLEASE" He would have cried out in a pleading but lewd tone.

Rin only laughing at this, making his orgasm progress even more as she pushed him deeper into her body.

"A-AH N-N RIN..." Obito would have cried out when he would have reached the peak of his orgasm.

Rin also having orgasm at the same time, it having been perfectly synchronized. Rin's having lasted a little longer than Obito's.

Obito having finally came, having pulled away from Rin. The two lovers having fallen onto each other Squirming from the aftermath of their orgasms.

"After.. A-All these years.. Rin-chan" Obito would have panted out in a exhausted voice

"I... I know" Rin repling to what he said

"I never.. forgot you...Rin.."

"Nor.. did I... Obito"

Lil-Kouhai~


End file.
